


[Banner, Wallpaper, +] At First Sight

by Knowmefirst



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Cover Art, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: Art made for the fic 'At First Sight' by xHaruka17x





	[Banner, Wallpaper, +] At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xHaruka17x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/gifts).
  * Inspired by [At First Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873107) by [xHaruka17x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x). 



> Art made for the 2017 Destiel Reverse Bang 2017 at Lj/Tumblr. Haruka, it was such a great pleasure working with you, I hope that in the future we get to work together again. 
> 
> Note: tags and warning is only for the art, please check tags and warnings on the fic before reading.

 

 

 

 

  
                      

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     

       

      

     

 

   

 


End file.
